


First Time Back

by anonymousmadame2911



Category: Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Time, Hand Job, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrator, cunninglingus, dive bar, pool hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: It's mainly you and Steve. The other Avengers are just mentioned in passing.





	First Time Back

Your sketchy friend from 4th grade had called you up last minute and begged you to go out with her. You had no idea why you hung out with her. The two of you were thick as thieves in 4th grade and you had moved schools after that. After graduating from college, she had called your old number on a whim. Turns out, it was still connected. So, here you were. In a dive bar, where she was running the pool tables while you sat off to the side nursing a Long Island Ice Tea. You heard a commotion kick up outside and you ambled over to check it out. Two guys were going at it in the parking lot. Both of them had bloodied fists and eyes. You genuinely feared that they would kill each other. Yet, no bouncer came to break up the fight. No Avenger. No Spider Man. Just you. 

“God damn it,” you mutter to yourself.

You walk over and grab one of the men by the back of his shirt. You use all the strength in your body to pull him from the second guy. They stop for a second once they realize someone has intervened in their fight. 

“Listen guys. There ain’t no bouncer here. It ain’t that type of place,” you say over one guy’s shoulder, “so, whatever your bullshit is, you need to figure it out without killing each other. Unfortunately, I AM CPR certified and would feel remiss in my duties if I actually let the two of you kill each other.”

They yell a bit at each other once more and stumble off in separate directions. Shortly after, one Steve Rogers and one Bucky Barnes conveniently choose to make their appearance. Bucky sits at a large table at the back by the pool tables and Steve approaches the bar. You belly up to the bar behind him. 

“Convenient time for the Avengers to show up…AFTER I’ve already broken up a fight. Always too little too late, right,” you say to the bartender.

Steve throws a glance at you over his shoulder and puts in his order. Your friend has engaged Bucky in a game of pool, because of course she has. Natasha, Clint and Sam amble in. Bucky points over to the large table and Steve brings over a few beers for the guys. Half an hour later, Tony, Pepper and Thor walk in with their drinks already waiting for them at the table. You roll your eyes. No way you were getting laid tonight. You came to this bar to be anonymous. And because it was a sausage factory. With Natasha and Pepper in the house, no one would look twice at you. You return to the table by the pool table. Your friend, Sonya, continues to run the table. Sam flirts with her and gets the game after Bucky’s. You return to the bar for another drink and the only gap is behind Mr. Universe himself. You order The Hulk and out of your periphery you see Steve fully take you in. You grab your drink--half Hennessey and half Hypnotiq Alize.

“This place is getting too high class for me. Guess I gotta find a new watering hole.”

“Did we do something to you? Is there a reason why you hate the Avengers?”

“You mean besides the fact that you nearly destroyed all of New York City? Then, thought it was a great idea to come to MY bar?”

You return to your table to watch Sonya play and to nurse your drink. Steve comes over to watch Bucky and Sam play. He casts a few glances your way when your friend mentions that you’ve known each other since 4th grade. Lies. Clearly she needs a class on prepositions. IN—we were best friends IN 4th grade, not SINCE 4th grade. Steve saunters over to you. 

“Let me buy you a drink…to make up for destroying New York City.”

“It’s gonna take more than ONE drink,” you sass at him, “make it two.”

He laughs. You tell him to get tequila shots. Sam and Bucky throw a glance over when they hear “shots”. You’d never been into white guys before, but with Mr. Universe standing in front of you…well, who was to blame if you changed your mind? Him. Totally him. Truth be told, guys like Sam were more your type—tall, dark and handsome. Steve—what a nerdy name! it reminded you of Urkel—brought over the shots with lemon slices on top. You skipped over to your friend and the two of you downed the shots and threw the lemon slices in the trash. You banged your hip on the corner of the pool table walking back to Steve. You rubbed it to ease the stinging pain. 

“You ok?”

“No. Listen, I was supposed to get laid tonight. But how am I supposed to compete against Pepper and Natasha?! Damn. At the rate I’m going, I’ll be using my fingers. So. No. I. Am. NOT. OK.”

Had you been paying attention, you would have noticed Steve clench his jaw, shift his stance and put his hand in his pocket to adjust himself. But you weren’t. You were tipsy headed towards wasted. 

“Well…I think you look…pretty nice,” he said in that sweet boyish way.

“Well, I think YOU look pretty nice too, but that don’t mean I’m gonna sleep with you,” you threw back.

“So, how was that drink?”

“Which one? The tequila shot?” You eyed him skeptically.

“No. The Hulk.”

“It’s pure liquor. So if you’re looking to get wasted, that’ll do it. What’s it like to be frozen in ice for 70 years?”

“Nothing to really tell. I was unconscious for all of it.”

You bust out laughing in his face. 

“Right. That’d make sense. I heard Tony Stark has a collection of cars in his garage. Is that true?”

“Yup. Did you want to drive one?”

“Oh. Yes. Does he have one outside now?”

“No. He had his driver drop him off.”

“But! You can take me there and let me drive one of them.” You slapped at his well-sculpted chest. 

“Um. Well…we’d have to take my motorcycle there a—”

“OHMYGOD! I’ve never been on a motorcycle before. Let’s go.”

You were up and whispering in Sonya’s ear that Captain America was going to let you ride his motorcycle. She was too focused on the stack of money piling up on the side of the pool table to care what you were going to do. You grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him out the front door. Standing in the parking lot, he placed a helmet on your head.

“Don’t fuck up my hair. Where’s your helmet?!”

“I’m a super-soldier. Don’t need one.”

He watched you snap the helmet on under your chin. He threw his leg over the bike and you wrapped your arms around his waist. The cologne wafting off of him made you drip. 

“You wearing cologne? It smells nice.”

Was there a polite way to tell him that it was making you horny? He turned the key and the bike roared to life. The vibrations hit you between the legs in all the right ways. You shifted forwards without trying to be obvious as to what you were doing. 

“Where are we going again,” you shouted.

“I thought you wanted to drive one of Stark's cars?”

“No. I wanna go home.”

“Point the way.”

Free ride. Score! Money saved. He drove you through the nearly empty streets to your dinky apartment in the poor part of town. 

“Let me wa—”

Before he had finished talking, you grabbed his shirt and planted a kiss on him.   
He reached down and grabbed two handfuls of your ass. Captain America was an ass man?! Score! Your boobs weren’t that big. They got the job done, but they were nothing to crow about. You didn’t have the body of a supermodel or a Victoria’s Secrets angel. But your tiny waist, big hips, and perfect ass made up for all that. It’s true. Most men spoke to your back than they did your face. The two of you stumbled into the dark lobby of your apartment building. You grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to your 4th floor walk-up. You struggled to find your keys in the dark with Mr. Muscle pressed up against your back. 

“Listen here sir. Do you want to be arrested for indecent exposure and having sex in a public place? Because you keep doing that and we will be.”

He chuckled and pulled back from you. You successfully got your front door open. Jackets, a bag, shoes and a wallet were dropped in the hallway. Shirts, pants and a tank top fell in the living room. You made it to your bedroom in your bra and thong. Mr. Muscle made it there in some black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. 

“I guess Stark has been giving you stylin’ tips. Because I’m sure they didn’t have THOSE in the 40s.”

“How do you know what they had in the 40s?” 

He kissed you and pushed you back onto your bed. 

“Now show me what you were going to do if I weren’t here.”

“Wha—oh!”

Realization dawned on you. You unhooked your bra, slid the straps down and tossed it to the floor. You ran your fingers over your covered pussy. Who knew white guys could be so freaky? He studied you like a map of a battle plan during World War 2. He stood up and ran his fingers on the elastic of your thong between your legs. 

“These come off.”

You lifted your hips and he tugged them down.

“I haven’t been with a woman in 70 years. So I wanna make it good.”

What?! What! Did he just say he hadn’t been with a woman? In 70 years? OH SHIT. Shit just got real. 

“Are you for real right now?”

“Yeah. I wanna watch you touch yourself. Play with yourself.”

“There have been some advancements in technology.”

He looked confused. You pulled out your 8 inch purple vibrator. He pulled a chair to the foot of your bed and leaned in. You spread your moist folds and pressed your vibrator flush with your swollen clit. You twisted the top and the low vibrations soothed the pulsing in your clit. You worked it leisurely from the hood of your pussy to the clit to your entrance. You squeezed and pinched your left nipple. Steve ran his hand from your ankle up your calf while watching your technique in rapt attention. He pushed his hand past the elastic of his boxer briefs and worked himself. He tugged and twisted at his hard member. Oh fuck was he hot.

“I wanna see. I wanna see it.”

You leaned over and pushed some of his boxer briefs off of his hip. He pushed them down to his ankle. Oh it was nice. Smooth. Pink. Hard. Not the biggest you’d ever seen, but a good size. Nice to look at. Your mouth watered. You flicked your fingers against your clit faster. He pumped his hand against his shaft faster. 

“Wai—wait,” you hiccupped, “you’re gonna chafe. Then you’re gonna be real uncomfortable and peel tomorrow.”

You grabbed your cocoa butter and squeezed some into your hands. You wrapped your hands around him making him jump. 

“There ya go.”

You wrapped his hands around himself and tapped his hands. You reclined on your bed and spread your legs again. You were most definitely gonna finish quickly tonight. Steve put a hand on your ankle. 

“May I?”

You nodded as he kneeled onto your bed. He slid his tongue from your entrance across your throbbing clit to the hood of your pussy. He sucked the hood of your pussy, causing you to quiver into your mattress. You gripped your sheets so you wouldn’t cut your palms open with your nails. You panted and curled your toes. He took his sweet time exploring your pussy. He sucked on the hood. He teased the clit with the tip of his tongue. He fucked you with his hot tongue. Moonlight reflected in the sweat dripping down his strong back. You veered on the edge of an orgasm when he pulled you back. 

“Wha—no! I was about to—”

He pressed your humming vibrator against your clit. It silenced all of your protests. You violently rocked your hips against it. He slowly brought you back to the edge of an orgasm. Then he turned it off. 

“I swear to God! The Chitauri ain’t got nothin’ on me. You better finish the job!

He chuckled as he slid onto the mattress. He nudged your knees open with his knee and planted a chaste kiss on your lips. 

“My first time with a woman again. I wanted to know what would turn you on.”

He teased your entrance with the tip of his hard member. You reached between the two of you. You firmly stroked his dick. 

“And what about you? Does that turn you on?”

He nodded into your neck and swallowed. You guided him to your entrance and grabbed his ass. He slowly pumped into you inch by inch. You grabbed one of his hands. 

“Let me show you a trick.”

You took two of his fingers and slid them between your folds. It hit your clit just right. It lit a fire in your belly. You planted your feet on the mattress and rocked up into him. You grabbed his waist attempting to pull him into you. You grabbed his round ass for leverage. The coil in your belly snapped. You went limp into your mattress with the feelings of wellness, relaxation, warmth, and goodness. 

“Sen—sensi—sensitive,” you hiccupped out. 

You limply pushed his chest away. He collapsed next to you on your mattress. You weakly grabbed for your bottle of cocoa butter and squeezed some into your hand. You summoned the last of your energy and wrapped your hands around his still-hard member. You shimmied yourself between his legs and went to town. You twisted up and down using both hands. His hips jerked up after your hands. You massaged his balls and the area between his legs. His balls pulled up closer to his body and you knew he was close. You were in the home stretch. You twisted harder and faster. He grabbed onto your pillow and pumped into your hands. His cum shot onto his stomach. He pushed your hands off of him.

“Sen—sensitive.”

His broken grunts and quivering body told you that his orgasm was rolling through him. You sat back and watched with pride. You flopped onto your pillow and patted his chest.

“How was that for a first time back?”

“After 70 years? Incredible.”

You were going to conveniently leave out how it was your first time with a white guy and how incredible it was. You kissed him on the cheek. 

“Bathroom’s over there. Help yourself. Water’s in the kitchen. Help yourself.” 

“We go again in 20.”

You raised your eyebrows. Oh. Right. Super-soldier serum. You got the right one tonight.


End file.
